A cup of Hiccup
by Valadix
Summary: What happens when the People you love, love you too much. I suck at summarizing this. Features a couple I haven't found anything on Tintin/Hiccup or Tincup as I like to call it, also features Frostcup and Toothcup, hence the title
1. Chapter 1

**I seriously hope you like it.**

**Sincerely**: Valadix

* * *

Hiccup walked through the doors of the school news room, he was met with the daily chattering of voices, typing of keyboards, the beeping of the copy machines, all of it was usual to him. After all he did spend three years doing the same thing back in Burgess. Walking through the cluster of busy people, he came to his red headed friend. Smiling brightly he tapped her shoulder and said "Hey Merida!" before the girl turned to face him.

The girl turned and a smile went across her face as she pulled Hiccup in for a hug "Hiccup!" she said then let go of him "How's the school treating you?" She happily asked "It's been great, aside from the bullying and harassment I've been getting because of my 'condition'" he said referring to his ever fun to talk about 'sexual preference'

It had just been a week since he moved back here to Berk, after spending four earlier year in Burgess. When his parents told him that they were going back, he was happy to say the least. He was excited to see his old home, friends, families and start at a new school. All of that confidence was hindered the moment he decided to let everyone in on him being gay.

He wanted so much to forget about his old life back in that city. For one reason 'Jack Frost', that was the name of his so called 'boyfriend'. They met two years ago in a camping trip, they started off as goofy friends, but it became more eventually, on the last day of the trip Hiccup did something he was soon to regret, he slept with him. He regretted that to this day because right after they were done, Jack said that they couldn't be together and how he didn't want a relationship with him then left him.

He spent weeks in his room moping about how pathetic and stupid he was that he let something like that happen. He found out later that Jack moved away to someplace else. Hiccup's parents became worried for his well being, they found out what happened when he told them, leaving out the name of course, his father was so over protective, that if he found out someone fooled around with his son and din't do anything about it, the culprit would be either dead or really close to it.

So he just explained how much he couldn't handle his life in Burgess, how it reminded him too much of his stupidity, so they moved back to Berk. They moved back right in the middle of the semester, Hiccup was really lucky. he was able to still get in at the time. So he filed his paperwork and entered Berk Integrated University.

The last time he went to school here it was in the sixth grade, now a college freshmen Hiccup reconnected with his old friends Merida and Tintin, both of the two were cousins. But that just made it easier for Hiccup to talk to the budding and wonderful Tintin, with his fun, brave and sassy friend Merida along side him.

Merida frowned at what Hiccup said, ever since they met, she constantly protected him "Want me to do something about it?" she offered preparing her fists. "No thanks, I got through most of my life with it, I can mange a few more years" he sadly said.

Merida just took an inhale "What brings you here?" she asked. He groaned "UGGGHHH your cousin, editor-in-chief wants my ass" he said while acting like he was a victim of slavery. Merida was shocked as her eye grew wide at that statement

"He finally told you?" she asked with a certain amount of enthusiasm.

"What? what are you talking about?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Ughh? nothing! what are you talking about?" she crossed her arms as she tried to turn the tables

"I'm talking about how your cousin wants to see me" he replied

"If you only knew how much that were true" she mumbled silently to herself while grinning

"What?" he asked again

"Nothing, go see him" she quickly replied, then gestured to the door of the editor in chief. Hiccup gave her a confused look before shaking his head at her, then went and knocked at the door to see his friend. "Come in" a voice replied.

"Tintin?" he asked as he poked his head through the door. Hiccup saw Tintin's reaction "AH! Hiccup!" Tintin said as he tried to move from his desk, when he did however he accidentally tipped over the box of office supplies that he was carrying, spilling its contents to the floor "Oh good lord" he said then went to pick up the things he dropped, rulers, pencils, papers putting it back in the box.

Hiccup then pushed the door and let himself in, he couldn't help but grin at the display of Tintin making a fool of himself, when you look at ginger haired young man you wouldn't expect him to be such a cluts. Tintin was a gorgeous red headed, blue eyed, athletic, respectful,gentlemen like and confident young man. He made editor-in-chief in just his first year of college, he had perfect grades, perfect attitude, perfect face, yet whenever he was around Hiccup all of it was somehow forgotten. He didn't understand why the guy would be so nervous

When Tintin finally pulled it all together he smiled at Hiccup then gestured to a chair in front of his desk "Take a seat" he said

Hiccup smiled back and did so "So, what's my first assignment chief?" he asked

Tintin sat across the opposite side of the desk while giving an unsure smile at him "Let's talk about something else first" He said.

"OH! okay what about?" Hiccup asked

"Uhm? how-? how's it been? how are you adjusting coming back here?" Tintin stuttered

"Well? it's been?...nice to say the most" Hiccup said sadly

"Whats's wrong? Is something the matter?" Tintin said worryingly to his little friend

"Nothing I can't put up with" He said reassuringly at him

Tintin sighed and relaxed his shoulders at that "It's good to know you're able to put up with such things" he said

"Yeah" They both drifted into a few moments of silence. One not wanting to interrupt the other one. But that's when Tintin finally spoke up

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"You know...the Fall formal dance is in a few short weeks right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you?... plan to go?" He nervously asked while fiddling with his thumbs

"I think not, it's just I don't feel comfortable enough to" Hiccup said as he flattened his lips

"Hiccup, we've...known...each other for quite some time haven't we?"

"Yeah! of course we have" Hiccup said, curious as to where this conversation was actually going

"Well?...I was ...wondering...if you would like toooooooooo" Tintin didn't stop at that syllable. _Tell him you fool! Tell him! tell him now! _ Tintin was ordering himself to, still he was stuck at the 'tooooo'.

Hiccup had enough as he calmly spoke up and said "To what Tintin?" he finally managed to stop the guy.

Tintin tried, he really did, he wanted to tell this boy so much, but he couldn't, for some reason he couldn't "To...hear your assignment now" Tintin let his head fail.

"Oh! Okay then" Hiccup said. Tintin then proceeded to his drawer and got a folder then gave it to him

"The fall formal dance will award one student the most 'eligible bachelor award', you're assignment will be to interview the candidate most likely to win it" Tintin explained as Hiccup went through the folder that held the questions that were needed to be asked.

"Sounds easy enough, mind telling me who it is?" Hiccup asked

"Uggh? the quarterback of the football team, a white haired chap by the name of Jack Frost"

**READ AND REVIEW, MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW chapter 2 is already written if I get the reviews I'm asking for, I will post it **


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooo next chapter alright! I can't tell you how excited I am. At first I was focusing on 'Guardians the last Winter caster more but thanks to **_Pen-woman_** and** i_tsanauthorthing_ **it was their reviews that jump started me into writing. Thank you both ,hopefully other readers will do the same and review my story.**

* * *

Hiccup was now wide-eyed at the little statement. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _W__as it real? was it really? _"Uhm?...could you?... repeat that name again?" He nervously asked while faking a smile(making him look like an insane dork)

Tintin was confused by his friends reaction but obliged nontheless "Jack... Frost"

"Jack Frost?" Hiccup said dropping his smile, making that question sound like an 'are you kidding me?'

"Jack Frost" Tintin nodded. But it seemed like Hiccup still wasn't able to pull himself to comprehend it

"As in J,a,c,k,f,r.o,s,t Jack Frost?" Hiccup asked while inside his little mind he was praying that spelling his name wouldn't make him the same guy that used him, broke his heart, and tossed him aside like a piece of garbage.

"Yes" Tintin furrowed his eyebrows, unable to understand his friends reaction to the name

Hiccup took in a big inhale of breath and puffed his cheeks then exageratedly sighed. _Yup this was happening alright he goes here, this is where he is _he said to himself,"That's? greeeaat" He said while putting on the mad smile again.

"Anything worng? you look disturbed" Tintin asked.

'_Disturbed? DISTURBED?! oh Tintin if only you knew' _Hiccup mumbled to himself silently in his mind "It's nothing. So how long do I have to do this?" he asked closing the folder then put it in side his backpack.

"oh, the dance is in-" Tintin tried to say but they were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door "Uhm, come in" he said to the door. In came in his redheaded wild haired cousin

"Uhm Tintin? sorry to bother you, but you need to take a look at these drafts for this weeks edition" Merida said somewhat cheekily holding out folders that were compressed to her chest by her arms

"Oh! Of course! just let me? uhm?... finish here!" Tintin said then turned his attention back to Hiccup

"The dance is in about a few weeks, a month to be precise, so the deadline is in about a week or so" Tintin explained

"Thanks! I'll get right on this" Hiccup said then turn to leave, he headed for the door where he said goodbye to Merida, he was almost out the door when a voice called him back "Oh! uhm? Hiccup!" the auburn hiared turned to see it was Tintin

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow at his friend

Merida just grinned to herself about the display the two were making. Oh how she was loving the comical sight of this, her cousin, her little friend. Hiccup saw her and immediately narrowed her eyes at her in an attempt to wrap his head on why she was grinning so much. When Merida dropped her smile Hiccup then turned to his ginger haired friend "Yeah Tintin?"

"Ugh?...Take care" he said smiling fondly at him

Hiccup smiled back at his loving friend "I will" he said then walked out the door

Merida just crossed her arms looking at the door that just a few minutes ago stood the object of her amusement and her cousins affection ,just absent mindedly looking at the spot thinking about how Hiccup was just so amazing in their lives. She then turned to her cousin and smiled while shaking her head at him.

"You're an idiot" She stated

"I know" he admitted while sadly dropping his attention to the floor "So! those drafts?" he asked gesturing to her.

Merida walked over to him and smugly gave him the folder, while the idiotic grin was still plastered on to Merida's face. Tintin took the folder and opened it, ignoring the smugness of Merida. As soon as his eyes hit the folder his eyes were narrowed at the sheet. He closed it then held it up "There is nothing here" he said to Merida.

"I know. I just wanted to see what was happening" Merida giddily said to him then walked out the door

Tintin just shook his head at the girl "Unbelievable" He said glaring into space.

* * *

_'Of all the places! he ends up here?!'_ Hiccup was mumbling to himself while walking through the halls of the school, it was free period! it should be filled with buzzing and chattering students but the halls seemed to be dead silent. Probably because they were busy outside enjoying themselves and we the lower beings of the high school kingdom was stuck inside being the busy body of the school.

_'why here?, why now?'_ he continued to ask random questions in his mind _'what am I gonna do?...what am I gonna say: Hey Jack! remember me? the guy whose virginity you took then tossed to the curb? I'm sure you don't, cause your probably so busy doing it to lot's of other innocent and easily manipulated boys! anyway enough about that, care for an interview?' _if only it were that easy. Oh how he wanted to tell of Jack, how he wanted to stand up and defend himself and say: _I'm a human being I deserve to be treated better than how you treated me! Jack Frost you are a cruel and selfish Jerk._ He said to himself while grumpily increasing the pace of his walking.

He was so lost in his train of 'I hate Jack, what am I gonna do about this situation?' thought that he didn't notice that the pace he was walking in was abnormaly fast. His sneakers were creating a squeaking sound that filled the silent hallways. If anyone of his bullies heard it they would come after him and beat the stuffing out of him. But in the mood he was in right now he could care less about them.

He continued to under mind his speed in walking that he didn't notice a figure coming from the intersection of the hall. It was too late before he finally did, the pace Hiccup was going at completely knocked the stranger onto the floor and the contents of the box he was carrying spread out as well, Hiccup was laying on his butt trying to soothe the pain he was feeling.

He stood up then rubbed his flat ass feelling it ache "Ouch, that hurt" a voice said. Hiccup looked to see where it was, seeing it was the teen that he just crashed into he hurried over to help him to his feet

"Are you okay?" he asked while putting a hand on the stranger's shoulder, the teen who he had just bumped into was on his hand and knees trying to get up

"Yeah I'm alright" The stranger said. Hiccup narrowed his gaze towards the kid for a little bit _ that voice seems awfully familiar _he thought to himself as he held the teens hand and helped him up

"Thanks for that" he turned himself to face Hiccup, as soon as he did Hiccups eyes snapped wide open. _it's Jack!_ he said to him self. The teen saw everything about him, same cute nose, same strongly angled jaw, same assymetry of the face, but very different, this Jack had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Hiccup stared at him for a few moments then his stare turned into a glare _Probably changed his look so he wouldn't haft to deal with the people he screwed over _Hiccup was saying to himself.

The kid who was thankful before was now becoming a little nervous at the death glare Hiccup was giving him. He dared to finally ask the kid "Is something wrong?" He asked Hiccup.

"Jack Frost" Hiccup said.

"Do I know you?" the kid asked

"Oh? you don't remember me?" Hiccup said with a mix of sarcasm and anger

"Should I?"

"Yes! think back 2 years ago in camp when you still had your crazy white hair, the guy you've _been! _with!" Hiccup exclaimed

"Camp...camp...2 years ago...white hair" the kid was thinking aloud. Hiccup just watched him angrily, his eye twitching at the sight of the kid who was tapping his finger on his chin thinking aloud as he processed what has been told to him, then as if a switch was finally clicked "OH!" he said.

Hiccup sighed happily at this "remember now Jack?" he said to him

The kid chuckled at Hiccup "Okay, first of all ...I have no idea who you are and what you're talking about"

Hiccup's jaw dropped at him "Are you serious?!" he angrily asked going threateningly close to him him

"Hang on... let me finish" He said putting a hand to stop him. Hiccup stopped curious as to what was about to be said

"Let me repeat :First of all I have no idea who you are and what you're talking about" He said. Hiccup cintinued to go to him but before he could, the kid said "Second of all: I'm not who you think I am" he told Hiccup

The auburn haired boy just shook his head at this "Really?" he sarcastically asked

"Yes. I think I may have a clue on what's going on here" He said

"Alright, tell me" Hiccup demanded

"Okay, well first I didn't go to any camp 2 years ago"

"Oh you didn't?" Hiccup said sarcastically

"Yes, my brother did" he deadpanned

Hiccup now felt all the disbelief go away "You're brother?"

"Yes, and second: _he _has _white_ hair, _I_ have _brown _hair"

Hiccup took this in for a moment _come to think of it Tintin did say 'quarterback of the football team, **white haired **chap by the name of Jack Frost' _he thought while listening to the teen

"And lastly: It's not Jack it's Jackson. Jackson Frost Mr. eh?-"

"ugh?...Haddock! Hiccup Haddock"

"Alright" Jackson said extending his hand for Hiccup to shake, Hiccup reluctantly excepted and let Jackson shake their hands up and down.

* * *

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, I really like where my story is taking you guys, but if you all could do me a favor and REVIEW I can't tell you how much it would do me good just to see at least one for every chapter. **

* * *

Smiling awkwardly while shaking the hand of his new bound aquaintance, Hiccup was still reluctant and still held a feeling of uneasiness when shaking Jackson's hand. The likeness was uncanny, Jack and Jackson looked so ridiculously alike, the only difference were the color of their eyes and hair. If Jackson hadn't explained earlier, God only knows what Hiccup could've done, when the contact of the hands finally broke, Hiccup couldn't hide his confusion at what just happened,_ Jack has a brother? since when? _.

Jackson noticed him and asked "Is something wrong?"

That instantly snapped him out of his thoughts "Uh?.. I-I didn't know Jack had a brother" Hiccup stammered

Jackson chuckled inresponse with his look of confusion dropping "Don't blame yourself, we maybe twins but the two of us don't tend to talk about each other very much"

"Oh"_ really? why wouldn't they?_ he thought _even I spend time talking about my family, but then again Jack has a tendency for not appreciating people in his life doesn't he 'guy who had sex with him and was dumped the second they were finsihed'_ Hiccup sarcastically called to himself sadly looking to the floor.

Jackson stared at the brunnette completely confused at the sift of attitude, I mean who wouldn't, one minute he looked like he was getting ready to murder someone, the next he looks like he just saw somebody die.

"So?" Jackson called snapping Hiccup out of his daze

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked

"Care to help me pick these up? it'd be appreciated" Jackson said while gesturing to the objects sprawled out on the floor.

_Oh right, I did this_ "oh... sure" He replied.

As the two of them then started to pick up the thing's that seemed to be party decorations; streamers, balloons, etc, Hiccup couldn't help but stare, at the beauty that was Jackson, he felt mesmerized at the deep hazel eyes that the boy possessed. At the same time he was reminded of the time when he stared in to the icy blue eyes that Jack had, he remembered that time in camp, he remembered that if it weren't for what happened, he could've labeled it as the time of his life. How Jack would laugh at everything he said even though it wasn't that funny, how Jack would wake him up and kiss him good morning. He felt the pain of that fateful day they broke up rise up and agonize his chest.

Why did it happen? how could Jack do that? All that time in camp that was spent just enjoying each other was for nothing, not even an explanation as to why? and now back at this school, he's forced to watch the guy that caused him so much heartache go right through him? 'life was just unfair' he thought.

"Can I ask what are these for?" Hiccup asked as he picked up a few of the party decorations and put them in the box.

"Oh, were getting ready to ...decorate the gym for the fall formal dance" Jackson said sadly

Hiccup took immediate notice "Is there a reason you're not so happy about that?"

Jackson laughed a little before letting a smile form across his face "Oh, nothing! its just,...not only are we the one's responsible for decorating for a party that's gonna make this huge mess,... were also the ones responsible for cleaning it up" as the boyish grin beamed from his face

Hiccup felt the heat rush to his cheeks "I see...that's not a very...fun...thing to do" he replied sheepishly.

"Yeah"

Once they were done picking up the party decorations from the floor, the awkward silence returned to the both of them.

"Hey?" Jackson finally said

"Yeah?"

"It was Hiccup right?" he asked

"Uhm?...Yup that's right!"

"Would you...mind?...telling me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you were so mad when we were talking about Jack earlier"

"Oh" Hiccup's heart started racing and panic began to fill his body "Jack and I... we?...uhm?"

Jackson's eyebrows furrowed at the stuttering brunnette "You what?" he asked

Hiccup was now looking like a fish, opening and closing his mouth, a loss for words. He didn't know what to do, should he tell what happened? NO!, he decided against that "It's...something between the both of us" he stated firmly making the tone of composure resonate from his voice, hoping the boy would listen.

"OH ...alright, I understand" Jackson replied nodding his head. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

"JACKSON!" a voice called from out of nowhere, They both turned their head to the direction of the voice and saw, two figures coming closer to them. One, a male with raven black hair, black pants, white T-shirt and a black Jacket over said T-shirt. The other a female, with long blonde hair, pink blouse and fusia skirt.

The two new strangers immediately went to Jackson. "Hey bud, what's taking so long?" the new guy said with a joking tone of impatience, then wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck and nuzzled his hair with his fist.

"Yeah Jackson, don't you know we have more important things to do?" The blonde haired girl said while placing her hands on her hips

The raven haired boy then released Jackson and turned his mischievouse expression to the girl "Oh yeah, like what? making out under the bleachers and getting nasty?" he grinned

The girl began to fake a laugh in response "Aha, aha, atleast I have some one to do that with" she said and narrowed her eyes at him.

The boy's smile dropped, and looked away from her before mumbling a barely audible 'bitch' silently to him self

"You guy's, I just ran in to a little trouble" Jackson said and smiled to Hiccup

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head at him "Uhm? Hi"

Toothless the let a mischievous grin spread across his face "Oh who's this little man?" he said

Jackson shook his head disapprovingly at his friend's behaviour, then looked to Hiccup again "Hiccup this is my friend, Toothless" he pointed to the person who was staring at Hiccup adoringly "And my girlfriend Rapunzel" Jackson explained.

_OH! okay, Jackson's straight, that's...good? right? _Hiccup awkwardly thought.

"Toothless, Rapunzel this is..." Jackson tried to say before Rapunzel interrupted him

"Hiccup Haddock" Rapunzel said firmly with a visible scowl forming on her face

* * *

** If you review I could make my updating quicker**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks you guys for your reviews. I had no idea it would be such a hit with you**

* * *

"Uhm? is there a problem?" Hiccup asked noticing the girl's hostility. Toothless and Jackson stood there also expressing looks of confusion at the situation.

"Oh yeah there's a problem, and that's you" Rapunzel said

"What on earth did I do?" Hiccup asked fearfully at the girls ever increasing meanness

"Oh you think I don't get your little game?" she wagged her neck

"Game?"

"Don't play dumb" she hissed

Hiccup stepped back at the roaring teen, feeling the growing anger that was practically seeping through the girl. Jackson noticed the situation and tried to intervene "Rapunzel, what is wrong with you?" He asked

"Nothing's wrong with me" She defended

"Then why are you so mad at Hiccup?" Toothless added

"I'm mad at _Homo Haddock_ trying get with _my_ boyfriend" she growled.

_Homo Haddock? that's another one for the books. What is with this girl?! I'm not trying to get to Jackson._ Hiccup mentally assured himself "I-I? I'm not trying to get with your boyfriend!" Hiccup all but snapped

"Oh please, what other reason could you have for 'accidentally' bumping in to him?" she accused

"It _was _an accident" Hiccup tried to tell her, but appearently she wasn't having any of it

She slowly shook her head at him with her scowl not ceasing to show "No Hiccup, _you_ were the accident" she said

"Rapunzel!" Jackson exclaimed not believing the audacity of his girlfriend.

"Don't 'Rapunzel' me Jackson" She snapped "The loser wants you to acknowledge him, that's why he did it" as if Hiccup wasn't in hearing distance she refferred to him as 'the loser', she continued to ramble on "It's the start of a **pathetic** and **desperate** attempt to get into your pants" She turned to face her friends and continued to refer to Hiccup as a third person "He should go to a back alley, only a rapist would be crazy enough to touch him..." she turned again only to examine Hiccup from head to toe before adding "...Maybe".

Hiccup's lip was starting to tremble a little, he was starting to feel the tears coming as well. But he couldn't cry!, I mean he couldn't give this girl more of a reason to pick on him. Jackson took notice at his behavior "That's it, Rapunzel your done" He said as he tried to get his girlfriend to stop what torturing the poor boy.

"No Jackson" she scoffed at him, she then leered Hiccup and came so close to him that he was backed against the wall "Listen _Homo_" she hissed at Hiccup who was now shrinking back even further in fear of the girl "Just because you want a guy doesn't mean you can snake your hands around mine" with that she took a moment to stare intently into the eyes of her victim "Leave you little runt!" she screamed into his face.

Hiccup was startled by the large volume of the voice, and without a second thought he picked himself up and bolted as far away from the girl as possible.

"Hiccup wait!-" Jackson tried

"Don't you dare go after him Jackson" he turned to Rapunzel who was sporting a look on her face that said _try it and I'll make sure you regret it. _Jackson shook his head at her and tried to find Hiccup, but it was too late, he auburn haired boy was already gone.

"Why did you do that?!" he demanded an answer from the her but the blonde in question showed no sign of remorse for her actions.

"Please,... I did you a favor by getting that..._thing..._of your back" she explained

"Yeah Rapunzel?... well that..._thing_...is a human being! and you're one to! you shouldn't talk to other's like that!"He all but screamed at what he said

"Are?...Are you raising your voice at me Jackson?" she asked in disbelief

"...no...no...NO!...it's just...you shouldn't have done that" he said as he tried to get her to atleast feel guilty over what she did, I mean it was horrible, the whole thing was just an accident and yet it she saw it as Hiccup slutting it up, this girl was just mean.

"Jackson please, when the kid outed himself he knew what he was getting into" she checked her nails then rubbed it on her blouse looking like she could careless at what they were talking about "It's his own fault"

"Rapunzel"

"Drop it Jackson" her voice was low and dangerous, it wasn't obvious but Jackson could tell there was a threat behind those words, she then turned her heel and walked through the halls motioning for him and Toothless to follow.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance Toothless went over to Jackson "Seriously man, sometimes I don't even know why I hang out with her" he said as the both of them

"Me too" Jackson hesitantly admitted

"What do you see in her anyway?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders before saying "She was nice when I met her"

Toothless chuckled for a little bit "And now?"

"I don't know anymore" Jackson shook his head

"Hey man it's okay" he patted his friend on the back "But hey I didn't think you were turned by that guy" he said jokingly and elbowed his friends arm

"Toothless honestly, didn't you hear Hiccup? us talking to each other was by accident" Jackson tried to reason with him

"Sure it was" his voice was just oozing of sarcasm

"He bumped into me and knocked the supplies over!" he screamed

Toothless's face fell serious now "Okay so let me get this straight: you're not interested in him?"

"Not in..._that_...way"

"So you don't mind if I go for him?"He asked hopefully

"That's funny" Jackson said as he furrowed his brows at him

"Oh what? the thought of me with him?" he said sounding a little hurt

"No its just...I thought you liked Astrid?" with that said Jackson walked further down the halls to follow Rapunzel, leaving Toothless in thought.

The raven haired boy just stood there for a few moments thinking about what was said to him "I do don't I?" he mentally said to himself

* * *

**For those of you who are confused, this is building up to something, I promise I won't abandon it, but I need your reviews to be encouraged.**


End file.
